valentines
by Lady drwhototoroninjafan III
Summary: Becky's valentine's day doesn't go exactly as planned... but the best things never do.
1. Chapter 1

I've noticed how few word girl stories there are, which is a shame since it is really a great show, so I've decided to write my own. The continuity might be a bit off, since I haven't seen the new episodes (if anyone knows how to find them online, please tell me).

I don't own word girl

Small gaps of red and snowy lace showed through her fingers as Becky crushed the valentine between her fingers. The brick stairs and concrete pavement felt cold and harsh, even through the thick fabric of her winter clothes. Tear began to spill out of her eyes, as if making up for all the times she'd denied them. Despite being virtually indestructible, despite being able to destroy a meteor with one strike her heart felt like it had been ripped in two like the paper she now held, despite how totally cliché that sounded.

It just wasn't fair! Reason tried to enter into her mind, but emotion defeated it easily. She'd spent a late couple of nights making sure the valentine was perfect. The high quality crimson paper she'd save for weeks to buy was sliced to a flawless heart. The lace she had procured illicitly from her mother's sewing box was glued on without a visible splotch of paste. She had taken hours writing the message in her halting cursive, taking a great deal of care to erase every error without leaving a single smudge. She placed it between the pages of her favorite dictionary to flatten it and keep it from wrinkling. But all that effort was for nothing.

He acted before she did. She was all ready to walk up to his desk, present the valentine, and see what would happen next, when he turn towards her.

"Oh, hi Becky. Happy Valentine's Day! Here, I've got one for you." Scoops smiled as he handed her a small card. Her heart soared for a moment, only to come crashing down as she her gaze fell on it. A smiling picture of herself as Word Girl and captain Huggy-face looked back at her, in a pose that she was sure they'd never struck.

_Happy Valentine's Day! Your a super friend! _

A blue lollipop (the kind you could get 250 of in a big bag for $5) was taped on. Becky could tell that if she wanted to sample the confection, she'd have to mutilate the card. It was made out to Becky from "Todd" in handwriting she could tell wasn't his.

She could feel a knot tying itself tight in her throat. Her heart felt as though someone had made a small incision with a scalpel. Thankfully, the bell rang at the moment. She sat in her desk just as the teacher walked in.

For once, Becky wasn't focused on the vocabulary lesson. She spent most of the lesson memorizing the twists and turns of the false wood that made up her desk, trying not to let her tears fall. A splash of lacy red caught her eye when she turned her head slightly. Her eyes were drawn to the desk of her best friend, and before she could stop herself

_Violet_

_I think you're really special. Will you be my valentine?_

_Scoops_

Seeing the card made her wounds hurt anew. Part of her was jealous- how _dare_ violet steal scoops from her! - And part of her was depressed- of course he likes her better. Violet was much prettier than her, and a better artist, and she didn't have to go off to save the world every five minutes. Deep in her heart, however, she knew - it wasn't that violet stole scoops from her, or that scoops though she was prettier than Becky, he just like her better. The truth washed over her, like a poison rain. It was never going to be her. It will never be her. It was as impossible as TJ being word girl. They were simply meant _not_ to be

The minute the bell rang for recess, Becky was on her feet. Violet started to talk to her no doubt about her lovely valentine, but Becky pushed her aside. Maybe someday she could talk to her again, but that day wasn't today.

While the other kids spilled out on the playground, laughing and talking and exchanging valentines. She hid herself behind the stone steeps. She didn't want to deal with anyone; she just wanted to wallow in her misery, at least until math class.

A shadow fell over her. Becky wiped away her tears as she looked up.

"What do you want?" she tried to sound tough and menacing, but her voice had taken on a breathy, melancholy tone, making it obvious that she'd been crying

"Well, i-er- here" a light tenor with a slight British accent rounding it out stammered. It was almost as though he had planned something a bit meaner, but stopped himself when he saw the evidence of her sorrow. He handed her a well decorated (almost garish) card. Written were 13 simple words

_Rebecca "Becky" Boxford_

_Please be my valentine_

_Sincerely_

_Theodore "Tobey" McAlister (the third)_

She was touched, really. For someone who claimed to hate her, his was a sweet gesture. Attached to the card were a dozen white daisies.

"I know you probably have a plethora of people asking you that, since you're so pretty and smart, but-"

Becky cut him off with a hug. She was still hurt (only time could fix that) but this small gesture made her feel a bit better. Tobey stiffened at first, but then relaxed into the embrace.

"Thanks Tobey. Happy valentine's day"

"Same to you" he murmured in her ear

End

Becky (word girl)/Tobey is really one of my all-time favorite ships. It's a shame that it can't really develop, since PBS has a strict no hugging/kissing policy.

I'm not sure whether "Becky" is short for Rebecca, but since most people use Becky as short for Rebecca, I decided to go with it. Plus, I love the idea of Tobey using her real first name along with him. It just makes him seem so awkward and formal, and therefore cuter.

Comment and fav please!


	2. choas

Valentines part two: chaos

Woohoo! Valentines was originally going to be a one shot, but this sprang into my head at three in the morning, and would leave until I wrote it done.

There's also a moderately subtle reference to one of my favorite musicals. First one to comment with the correct show, character and song/line will get a virtual cookie (don't worry. It's a pretty famous musical).

So, without further ado, the dramatic (not really) finale (I hope) to Valentines!

Theodore "Tobey" McAllister liked order. Call him hypocritical for that, seeing as he caused massive chaos at least once a month, but the fact still remained: in his daily life, he craved order. That's why this situation between himself and "little miss know it all" Becky Boxford Drove him mad. He was tired of it all. That was the only way to describe it. He was tired of finding himself waiting to catch a glimpse of her throughout the day; he was tired of the little leap his heart made when she spoke to him, tried of inedibility thinking of her when nothing was on his mind. His exhaustion was driving him insane.

It was so different from what was between him and Word Girl. With Word Girl, a goofy smile came to his face whenever anything concerning her came up. He craved her attention like others craved illicit substances. But with Becky, a strange cocktail of emotions mixed itself in his stomach. Fury, embarrassment, glee, distress, resentment, shame, bliss, regret, and a host of others too fleeting to name properly washed over him every time he saw her. He dreaded this stew, but deep, deep down in his heart, he liked it. The rush of adrenaline that coursed through his veins was incredible, like nothing he had ever felt before, even when he saw Word Girl.

For months, he bargained with himself. If his heart didn't leap when she spoke to him, if he could get her off his mind, he would permit himself to arrange one of his "meetings" with Word Girl. He failed every time. Finally, he resigned himself. He wouldn't try to stop it, heck; he'd even begin to woo her, if it would keep the vicious gods from tormenting him further. By doing so, he made a shocking discovery.

He actually _liked_ Becky!

Now, keep in mind, it wasn't the same passion burning he felt for Word Girl (though, to be completely honest with himself, deep down, that passion was beginning to wane). It was simpler, purer kind of thing. Everything about her made her feel self-conscious. Whenever she looked at him, he felt like she knew all there was to know about him. He suddenly felt all his faults at once. He felt just as spiteful toward her as always, but that didn't seem to matter.

Soon, a deadline appeared in his mind- valentine's day. This was one the one day of the year that was totally devoted to affection. This was his time to confront the confusion, confront the chaos that surrounded him whenever Becky was involved.

He prepared for it much like a soldier prepared to battle. He saved for special pink paper (he would have bought red, but that seemed a little _too_ desperate), he cut out pictures of things that seem appropriate to put on a card from magazines; he even went into the neighbor's greenhouse and pilfered a dozen white flowers.

He was muddled about what to write in the card. Nothing too gushy or he might scare her off. But nothing too vague or she might not understand. After numerous attempts, he finally change up with something he felt was halfway decent

_Rebecca "Becky" Boxford_

_Please be my valentine_

_Sincerely_

_Theodore "Tobey" McAlister (the third)_

True, it was a little stiff and formal, but Tobey loved her full name. Out load, it was like the sweetest music to him. When it softly rolled around his head, it was like a prayer from some long lost faith. He never understood why she didn't use it. He loved it.

When the day arrived, Tobey was filled with a mixture of dread and excitement. He hid the valentine behind the numerous books he usually carried. He spotted Becky, moving through the crowd with single minded determination. He tried to get her attention, but she just passed him by without a second glace.

His next class was torturous. Since he didn't share it with Becky, he couldn't give it to her before class. He was therefore plagued by thoughts and questions about her.

Finally, the bell rang for recess. Tobey was one of the first ones out. He made his way the hall, focused on the task at hand. Emerging out on the blacktop, he stopped to study the scene. Scores of boys and girls were gathered into couples or small groups, gushing over multi-colored cards and pastel confections. Making sure to check twice, his heart fell when he realized that Becky wasn't there.

Tobey made his way to the back stairwell, his usual spot for recess. He was stocked to find it was occupied by the very reason he was heading there now. Becky Boxford. Spite began to burn in him like always, but increased by his fool's errand.

"What do you want?" she had spoken first, and the sarcastic comment that was burning in his throat suddenly died. She'd been crying. She was trying to hide it (for the sake of pride and all) but it was as obvious as a giant robot in the middle of the city.

With the loss of his sarcastic comment, all words seemed to dry out of his moth. "Well, i-er- here." His arms stretched out in front of him, holding the card like a shield. He kicked himself in the head. How could someone like him, who claimed to be a genius, be so stupid! Becky took the card with a look of confusion on her face. Several breathless moments passed as she studied the card.

"I know you probably have a plethora of people asking you that, since you're so pretty and smart, but" Tobey tried to save face after he was sure she as finished. He was cut off when Becky threw her arms around him. He stiffened in surprise, but a second later, he relaxed into the hug. Sudden warmth, like he never experienced before, filled him from head to toe.

"Thanks Tobey. Happy valentine's day"

His heart leaped. He had never felt better than he did now. "Same to you" he murmured in her ear

End


End file.
